All Grown Up
by ALLattitude2
Summary: Rachel and Ella Greene as adults, just something that I was thinking about the other day. Oh, and Mark never died.
1. Chapter 1

All Grown Up-Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-RACHEL-  
  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Rachel Greene closed her eyes and sighed. It was 6:30 AM on a cloudy Tuesday in April and her   
teenage son Ryan was yelling, as usual. She heard the sound of books and papers being thrown   
around upstairs and went to the bottom of the stairs to see what was wrong  
  
"Ryan, what is it?" she yelled back.  
  
"I can't find my homework!"  
  
"It's right on the counter, next to your backpack! Now hurry up, the bus will be here in 5   
minutes!"  
  
Ryan raced down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the door, homework in hand, to catch the   
bus. Peace at last, thought Rachel. She turned back to the counter, where her six year old   
daughter Nadine was eating breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up, toots, we have to leave in minute," she said. Just then, her husband Robert wandered  
into the kitchen, straightening his tie.  
  
"What was all that commotion about?" he asked Rachel.  
  
"Ryan couldn't find his homework, and it was right where it always is."  
  
"On the counter?"  
  
"You got it. Listen I won't be home till about 6:30 or so, cause I'm covering for Meg. Can you   
put dinner in the oven for me? It's the casserole in the fridge."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. Come on, Naddy, I have to get you to school."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," said Nadine, finishing her orange juice and grabbing her backpack.   
  
As Rachel backed out of the driveway, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought that this was   
the life she wanted. Her father Mark had been so proud when she announced she got into med school.   
He was retired now, but he always managed to get onto the subject of County General whenever she   
talked to him. By the time she started working there as an ER doctor, there was hardly anyone  
from her dad's days at County were there anymore. Carter and Abby had moved to Boston when Carter  
had been offered a job as Chief Resident at the Mass General ER. He and Abby had been married for  
two years by then. Jing Mei "Deb" Chen and Luka Kovac had both transferred to Mercy Hospital.   
Pratt and Gallant had both moved to different hospitals too. Dr. Lewis and Dr. Weaver were the   
only two original doctors there. Some of the nurses like Haleh and Chuny were there too. Despite   
all of this, Rachel knew that County was the only place for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it, please review, but be kind, this is my first fic   
and this chapter is pretty much introductory. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

All Grown Up-Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-ELLA-  
  
  
Ella Greene tapped her pencil impatiently, waiting for her professor to arrive. He was always  
late and it irritated Ella. Not to mention the fact that it was her least favorite class in  
college, Linear Algebra. Six weeks until the end of freshman year, and Ella was still in awe of   
the college. She was at the University of Illinois in Chicago. Ella never wanted to leave home  
and had been very lucky to be able to stay home. Her sister Rachel had also gone to this college  
and then onto med school at the University of Michigan. Ella's ambitions were somewhat similar to   
her sister's, but Ella had no interest in med school and being a doctor, like her sister, father,  
and mother. She wanted to become a nurse. This only required two extra years at college for her  
nursing degree. She knew she would be happy with that, and knew exactly where she would work.   
County General. Her father had worked there in the ER for years and had retired the past summer.  
Her mother was a surgeon there and her sister Rachel worked as an ER doctor.   
  
"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay," said Professor Andrews as he entered the   
classroom hurriedly. "If you will please take out your textbooks and we will continue in chapter  
two, working with vector spaces..."  
  
It went on like this for another hour and a half. As soon as the final bell rang, she was out  
like a shot. She ran to her car, her beloved green VW bug, and raced home. She knew that no one   
would be there. Her mother was working and her father had plans to go golfing with some friends.  
As she was making lunch, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey El, it's Rachel."  
  
"Hey sis, what's up?" Ella asked. She paused to lick some mayonnaise off of her finger.   
  
"I was wondering if you could watch Nadine next Saturday. I have a double shift and Robert and   
Ryan are heading up to the lake for the long weekend."  
  
"Sure, I have Saturday off. Are you at work?" asked Ella, eyeing her half made sandwhich.  
  
"Yeah, and it's dead in here. Susan's about to go crazy with boredom."  
  
"Do you want to grab lunch at Doc Magoo's? I was about to make lunch but if you're free..."  
  
"Sure, that would be great," said Rachel. "I'll meet you at the ER in 20 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Ok, see you then," said Ella.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Ella smiled. No lunch alone today! She tossd the half made sandwich in the trash, grabbed her   
coat and keys, and ran back out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's chapter two! You probably think that's boring but I promise it gets better!! Please R/R,   
but be kind, as it's my first fic!! 


	3. Chapter 3

All Grown Up-Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-ELLA-  
Ella pulled into the County General parking lot and turned off her car. She walked around the   
side of the building and entered through the ambulance bay.   
  
"Hey Frank."  
  
The elderly desk clerk looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hello Ella, how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Great thanks, have you seen Rachel?"  
  
"Try Exam 3, if not there, the lounge probably," he said.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ella headed off in search of her sister. Exam 3 was empty and so was the lounge. Puzzled, Ella   
headed back to the desk. Chuny and Randi were there, poring over the lastest issue of Cosmo.   
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey El!" said Randi with a smile. "What's up girl?"  
  
"Nothing much," said Ella. "You guys seen Rachel? We're meeting for lunch."  
  
"Yeah, I just saw her. She's in the drug-lockup looking for something, and she's annoyed," said  
Chuny. "I think Weaver was on her ass about something."  
  
"Ouch, okay, I'll keep looking. Bye!"  
  
"Later El."  
  
Ella headed for the drup lock-up, and there was Rachel, banging drawers and cursing under her  
breath.   
  
"Hey Rach!" Ella said happily. Rachel screeched and dropped the bottle she was holding. Its   
contents went everywhere.   
  
"Ella! You scared me!" said Rachel. She bent down and began to sweep up the mess. Ella bent   
down to help her sister.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. What's wrong? Chuny said you were in a bad mood."  
  
"Oh, it's just Dr. Weaver, she was all pissed off because the med students sat in chairs all   
day yesterday. I mean, I know this is a teaching hospital but 5 MVAs and 3 gunshot wounds in a   
matter of an hour and a half makes it kind of hard to save lives and teach med students at the   
same time."  
  
"Ouch, sounds nasty, I hope she's gone by the time I get here."  
  
"Please, I don't think the wicked witch will EVER leave."  
  
Ella laughed. Rachel was always able to make her do that.   
  
"So are we ready for lunch?" asked Ella. "I'm starving."  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
* * *  
Ten minutes later, Rachel and Ella were sitting in a booth at Doc Magoo's. Rachel looked   
exhausted.   
  
"I need a vacation," she said. "No work, no kids, no nothing. Just me, Robert, the Carribean and  
two piña coladas."  
  
"That sounds nice right about now. I hate winter in Chicago, it's wet and depressing. Plus, it   
was supposed to be over 3 weeks ago!! Winter is so much prettier in places like Massachusetts and  
Vermont. I don't know how Robert and Ryan can be going to the lake for the weekend."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Love of nature, I guess. February vacation is coming up soon, I was hoping the   
kids would find somewhere to spend the week, but I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Well, I'm off that week too, so if you need to just get away for the day, I'll be around to   
watch Nadine."  
  
"Oh, that would be awesome. Mental health day at the spa!" exclaimed Rachel. A sudden chirping   
noise made them both jump. It was Rachel's pager.   
  
"Oh my God, don't even start with me," Rachel groaned. "If this is Weaver, I swear I will kill   
her." Rachel looked down at the LCD screen and noticed that it wasn't work. The number was   
553-9126. Not familiar. Then she remebered. That was the number for Evergreen Middle School,   
Ryan's school.   
  
"Oh great, what did he do now?" Rachel muttered, as she took out her cell phone.  
  
"Who?" asked Ella, as she slurped her chocolate shake and munched on french fries.   
  
"Ryan. His school just paged me. That kid drives me insane."  
  
The phone rang three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Good afternoon, Evergreen Middle School."  
  
"Hi, this is Rachel Foresteire, Ryan Foresteire's mom, I just got paged by you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'll transfer you to the principal's office."  
  
"Principal Kenyon speaking," a deep voice answered.   
  
"Hi, this is Rachel Foresteire, Ryan Foresteire's mom, I got your page, is something wrong?"  
  
"Well yes, I'm afraid there is. One of our teacher's caught your son smoking in the bathroom, and  
we are placing him on three day suspesion. Could you come and pick him up?"  
  
Rachel closed her eyes and groaned. She did NOT need this right now. "Yes, I'll be there in   
twenty minutes," she said with a sigh. She snapped her cell phone shut.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ella with concern.  
  
"A teacher caught Ryan smoking in the bathroom. After everything I've told him about what I went  
through when I was his age. After I said over and over again how horrible it was. He makes me so  
angry sometimes. Well, I have to go, I'm sorry this had to be cut short, El."  
  
"That's okay, I understand. Duty calls," she said with a grin. "Call me tonight, okay, we'll   
chat."  
  
"Okay, I will, bye!" said Rachel as she headed back to the ER to make sure someone could cover   
for her. When she pulled up in front of the school, she sighed and braced herself for what was   
coming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's Chapter 3! Hope this isn't too corny. Also, I'm sorry about the last name thing with   
Rachel, I forgot to write it in Chapter 1. Also, I know the second chapter says six weeks before  
the end of Ella's freshman year, so let's just say Chicago had a long winter! Chapters 4 and 5   
will be better. A big secret revealed in Chapter 5! Please r/r!! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

All Grown Up-Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-RACHEL-  
Rachel hurried into the school and went to the main office. How could he do this? she thought.   
The secretary looked up as she entered.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Rachel Foresteire, I was called and asked to come and pick up my son," said Rachel.  
  
"Okay, I'll let Mr. Kenyon know that you're here." She turned and went over to a door and poked   
her head in. A minute later, a tall, dark haired man appeared.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Kenyon," he said, extending his hand. Rachel shook it.  
  
"Rachel Foresteire. Where's Ryan?"  
  
"In my office, let's go talk with him." Ryan looked up as they entered. He rolled his eyes and  
turned away almost immediately. Rachel shot him a look that said "You are in so much trouble"   
loud and clear.   
  
"Okay," said Principal Kenyon. "Ryan, since this is only your first time, I am only suspending  
you for three days. But if it happens again, it will be a ten day suspension and enrollment in  
the Tobacco Education Group. Understood?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Ryan?" Rachel yelled as they drove home. "That was so stupid!   
After everything I've told you. About what I went through. You make me so angry!"  
  
Ryan just slumped lower in his seat and didn't say a word. Rachel broke the silence.  
  
"You're grounded for a month. No TV, no video games, no computer, no sleepovers with Adam,   
NOTHING. And no lake trip with Dad."  
  
"What? But we've planning that for 3 weeks!" Ryan shouted.   
  
"I don't care! You obviously don't realize the seriousness of what you've done."   
  
The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. As Rachel pulled into the driveway, she spoke   
again.   
  
"We're going inside and I'm taking all of your stuff."  
  
Rachel was as bad as her word. She unhooked the keyboard, mouse and LAN cord to Ryan's computer,  
took the power cord from his PlayStation, and took his TV away and locked it in her closet. She  
also set parental controls on the living room TV so that the TV couldn't be turned on without a   
password. Ryan was beside himself in anger.  
  
* * *  
  
At 6:30 that night. Rachel pulled her car into the driveway and cut the engine. She sat there for  
a moment, just thinking. As she walked into the house, Nadine came running down the stairs.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" she yelled. She ran into Rachel's arms. Well, she thought, at least one of my   
kids doesn't hate me right now.  
  
"Hi Naddy, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good, I drew a picture for you." Nadine pulled a picture of a rainbow from the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh, Naddy, it's beautiful, thank you," she said with a smile. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"In the office," said Nadine. "What's for supper?"  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs."  
  
"Yay! My favorite!" yelled Nadine happily. Rachel went to find Robert. He was in the office, on  
the computer.   
  
"Hey honey," she said quietly. Robert turned around and smiled wearily.  
  
"I heard you had a little trouble with Ryan today," he said with a sigh. Rachel groaned.  
  
"He was smoking in the bathroom at school. I just don't understand it. What penetrates that skull   
of his? Did he not hear anything we told him?"  
  
"Apparently not. Now about this weekend. I know you want him grounded for the month, but I can't  
cancel our reservation. Plus, getting away for the weekend might help him clear his head. I'll  
talk to him."   
  
"Alright, but really talk to him," Rachel replied.   
  
"I will," he said. "Let's go have dinner."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's Chapter 4, please r/r!! Is this way too corny? LoL, sorry if it is. Next chapter is going   
to be BIG. In size and information. Probably up in the next week or so! 


	5. Chapter 5

All Grown Up-Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel was busy sorting through charts when Ella bounded into the ER with  
  
a look of absolute glee upon her face.  
  
"Rachel! I got it! I got the job!!"  
  
"Oh El! Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed. Ella had applied for a job at a   
  
new department store called Kohl's that had just been built at the mall when  
  
Bradlee's had closed.   
  
"Come on El, we're going to lunch to celebrate and I'm turning my beeper off  
  
this time," said Rachel with a grin. It was Friday, Rachel's favorite day. It   
  
meant that tomorrow would be Saturday, her day off, which she would spend with   
  
Nadine since Robert and Ryan would be gone until Monday night.   
  
"So when do you start?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I'm going in tomorrow at noon and they're going to train me for the register   
  
and then when I'm done and they think that I'm ready, they'll put me on a   
  
register."  
  
"That's wonderful. You know, Nadine does need a few things, she's, growing like  
  
a weed. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Cool," said Ella. "So what's going on with Ryan?"  
  
Rachel groaned and muttered,"He's grounded for a month and he's absolutely furious.  
  
Like it's MY fault.   
  
"Jeez," said Ella. "You know, maybe it runs in the family. I mean, Dad was kind of  
  
hostile as a teen. And you were a little edgy..."  
  
"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed in mock horror.  
  
"Just kidding Rach," replied Ella. "Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Not much, I thought I'd make a nice dinner for me and Nadine and maybe watch a   
  
movie," said Rachel.  
  
"Cool, well I gotta go, I have a class in a half and hour and I still have to   
  
run home and grab my books," said Ella.  
  
"Okay El, congratulations again!" she said giving her sister a big hug.  
  
"Thanks," said Ella. Rachel headed back through the ambulance bay and into  
  
the always-chaotic ER. Ella headed back to her car and drove home.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Rachel and Nadine had a nice quiet dinner and watched a movie together.   
  
After Nadine had been put to bed around 9 o'clock, she cleaned up the house a little bit   
  
and folded some laundry. She brought her and Robert's in to the bedroom and set it on  
  
the bed, brought Nadine's to her room and quietly set it on the dresser ans continued  
  
to bring Ryan's to his room. Ryan's room was that of a typical 14 year old. Good   
  
Charlotte and Linkin Park posters plastered the walls and all the bare necessities that  
  
make up a teenager's life were in the room. Rachel walked towards the dresser and began  
  
to sort the laundry into the appropriate drawers. She picked up the laundry basket and   
  
began to walk out of the room again. But the edge of the basket caught on something on   
  
the dresser. A small wooden box fell off the dresser, it's contents spilling everywhere.   
  
Rachel bent down and began to pick them up when she saw something thatn made her freeze.   
  
Among the pile of junk was a single condom packet. Rachel blanched. Ryan? she thought.   
  
How could Ryan be having sex? He was only 14. It then occurred to her that she had never  
  
taken the time to realize how handsome Ryan was. He was not a child anymore. All the soft-  
  
ness he had once possessed as a child ahd now been resculpted into muscle. He was growing up.  
  
But this was too much. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed the phone and dialed Robert's   
  
cell phone number. He answered after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It's me," said Rachel. "Is Ryan listening?"  
  
Robert paused and said, "No, what's the matter?"  
  
"I was just in his room putting away laundry and I accidently knocked over this box that he  
  
had on his dresser. I started to pick the stuff up and I found a condom. Robert, this is   
  
more serious than smoking. He's having sex and he's only 14. I want you to ask him about it,   
  
and call me tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
"Robert sighed heavily and replied, "Okay."  
  
Rachel hung up the phone and went into Ryan's room. She sat on the bed and stared into space.   
  
An anguished sob erupted from her mouth and she just sat there, crying and hugging Ryan's pillow  
  
for over an hour. Finally, drained of all tears, she put the pillow back and wen to bed, know-  
  
ing that she was in for a restless night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's chapter five. The "big secret hasn't really been revealed yet, probably next chapter,  
  
but here's a little introduction/cliffhanger to get you ready! Please r/r!!! Thx!! 


End file.
